


cause you only live forever in the lights you make

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [79]
Category: Innkeeper Chronicles - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Drabble, Gen, kinda Dina/Gertrude if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Dina touches every corner, every fiber, every mote of dust, with brisk care of a good housekeeper, with reverence due a god or lover.
Series: drabbles and flashfics [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	cause you only live forever in the lights you make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



Dina sweeps Gertrude Hunt every night before she goes to sleep. Not the quick, workmanlike check she does in the morning, but a quiet, leisurely stroll: she reaches out, and Gertrude Hunt envelops her, welcomes her, soothes her. Dina's bones become the support beams, Gertrude's cellars become Dina's belly, their hearts beat together. Rooms, hallways, kitchens, curtains, carpets; Dina touches every corner, every fiber, every mote of dust, with brisk care of a good housekeeper, with reverence due a god or lover, and drifts into sleep comforted. 

Gertrude Hunt houses her dreams, and hoards them in her stone and timber.


End file.
